Querido Diario
by Liiily potter
Summary: Hay cosas que una bruja de 17 años solo le cuenta a su diario. Hombres, amigos, penas, alegrías... cosas que una bruja, por muy bruja que sea, no puede arreglar con magia.


Querido diario:

Han pasado 4 meses desde la última vez que te escribí. Desde ese entonces mi vida ha dado un giro de 180º.

De partida, terminé con Josh. Quizás nunca sepa verdaderamente el porqué. Quizás sólo fue porque era lo que tenía que hacer. Tal vez no lo amé nunca, o esperaba un poco más… ¿quién sabe? Yo no, de eso estoy segura.

Siento que este año ha sido demasiado extraño. Y lo peor, es que aun no termina. Demasiadas emociones, sensaciones o lo que sea para tan poco tiempo. 8 meses en los que me he dado cuenta que, quizás, lo mejor sea irme. Irme no porque el mundo me odie, o porque yo odie al mundo, sino porque estoy aburrida. Aburrida de la rutina, de mí, de cómo soy y de lo que aparento ser. Aburrida de los demás, de lo que me obligan a ser (¿lo hacen?).

Se que tengo los mejores amigos del mundo, que si se los pidiera me acompañarían a darle la vuelta al mundo, porque ellos son así, pero se que yo no haría lo mismo. Y no porque no quiera, sino porque no me motiva hacerlo. Ya no los valoro. Se que son importantes, pero muy en el fondo se eso. Ahora siento que me dan lo mismo. Si se van, siento que no lloraría, que no sufriría tanto.

La rutina nos consume. De a poco veo como vamos cayendo en ella, aunque lo neguemos y digamos que no, que la rutina nunca nos consumirá, es así. Y es así porque a esta altura del año, ya no tenemos fuerzas para luchar. Y es extraño. Extraño caer en la rutina cuando cada día aprendes un hechizo nuevo, una poción o una nueva forma de hacer que tu cabello se vea más brillante.

Quiero irme. Irme para valorar, para apreciar lo que tengo. Valorar y aprender a querer a mis amigos, sacarme la mala onda que me envenena y hace que contamine a todos.

Inglaterra es mi destino. Voy a regresar a Inglaterra, y no espero volver. Voy a empezar de cero en el lugar de donde soy. Voy a volver a casa.

Creo que esta es la primera vez que agradezco tanto una de las transferencias de país de mi padre. Volveré a Inglaterra y seré yo. Seré la que quiero ser, como quiero ser. Hogwarts será mi escuela. Volveré a Hogwarts a ser yo misma. Se que en Inglaterra voy a ser feliz. Se que Hogwarts me hará feliz. Bauxbatouns nunca fue mi hogar como lo fueron esos 6 meses en Hogwarts. Voy dispuesta a encontrarme, a saber quién soy y quién quiero ser.

La verdad, es que quiero aprender a amar. Josh fue una de las mejores personas que pude haber conocido en Francia. Él estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo. También era el inglés nuevo en una escuela llena de franceses que no saben una palabra en inglés. Josh fue mi apoyo, mi amigo incondicional. Y tal vez ambos lo confundimos con algo más a medida que crecimos. Una amistad a los 12 no es lo mismo que una amistad a los 16. A los 16 tienes a tus malditas hormonas y toda esa confusión de la vida. Sigo teniendo las mismas confusiones, pero quizás en menor grado.

Mi hermana no quiere volver. Dice que en Francia se encontró a sí misma. Puede ser. Quién sabe. Hace bastante que no hablo con Petunia. Desde que supo que era LA bruja de la familia, entró en una crisis y de allí no la sacó nadie. Soy la anormal con la que se rehusó a compartir habitación. Prefiere comer en su cuarto que cerca mío. En realidad, no la culpo por no querer volver. Asumo que encontró en Francia lo mismo que yo tenía en Inglaterra. Una vida, amigos y un futuro. Pero no me importa. El viaje está programado y el 19 de junio nos vamos.

Quiero llegar a Inglaterra, a mi casa, tomar el tren e irme a Hogwarts. Encontrarme con Emma, después de 6 años de distancia. La verdad es que no fueron 6 años. Siempre existieron las cartas, todos los meses. Los regalos de cumpleaños y sus visitas en el verano. Emma era mi conexión con mi casa. Con mi hogar.

Y Severus… nunca creí que lo extrañaría. Pero hecho de menos sus miradas frías y sus rarezas de todo tipo. Él si que ha sufrido, y se que él sabe que cuenta conmigo. No sólo está el problema con su familia, sino el hecho de que hay un idiota en Hogwarts que no tiene más vida que molestar a los demás. En las cartas que me envió me contaba siempre todas las "bromas" que le hacían Potter y compañía. En las cartas de Severus pocas veces no aparecían. .Las cartas escritas han sido muchas más que las que me he escrito con Emma, pero nuestra relación es diferente. Es… especial. Creo que nunca podré definir bien como es mi relación con Severus.

Me agrada la idea de regresar. Volver a Hogwarts, ver a Dumbledore, que su fénix cante un poco. Ver a ese extraño chico de cabello azabache y sonrisa perfecta.

La primera vez que lo vi fue en la Estación, el primero de septiembre. Estaba con sus padres, asumo. Se veía feliz. Se notaba que era el momento que había estado esperando toda su vida.

Estaba en uno de los vagones con Severus, este chico y otro más. Recuerdo que los ojos del último chico eran de un azul profundo. El niño de cabello azabache fue demasiado arrogante, y nunca en mi vida había odiado a alguien como lo odié a él. Pero aunque mi odio nunca desapareció del todo (excepto ahora), después del pequeño incidente, el chico fue de lo más dulce conmigo. Creó que se arrepintió de lo mal educado que había sido. Quién sabe. Yo no. Estuve seis meses en Hogwarts, los mejores seis meses de mi vida. Y a pesar de que éramos compañeros de Casa, de castigo una vez, y los mejores en Encantamientos, nunca supe su nombre. Mi misión al volver a Hogwarts será reencontrarme con Emma y Severus y saber, por fin, el nombre del chico de cabello azabache y ojos color miel.

Lily Evans 


End file.
